


Memories, Where'd You Go?

by ughdotcom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genderqueer Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Multi, Trans Hermione Granger, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Hermione is having a lot of memories about being a child. She's not quite sure how she got here, but she's glad she did.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Memories, Where'd You Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck JK Rowling for being a TERF, and anyway Hermione is trans and black.

Hermione Granger never thought she’d get here, curled in front of the fire, holding the hand of her boyfriend, as her friends were all around her, each with their own significant others.

She remembered before Hogwarts, when everyone thought she was a little boy, teased for being too feminine, too nerdy, too  _ strange _ .

She remembered first year, hearing Ron say those things, teasing her for having the same name as Harry, remembering running into the bathroom, and being rescued by Harry and Ron, and being called Harry G, then, because god forbid you give the chosen one the last initial.

She remembered second year, being frozen, and forgotten, and feeling like she wasn’t any better than Harry and Ron. She remembered them assuring her that she had been the reason they could do anything about the basilisk.

She remembered third year, being so mad at Ron when he accused Crookshanks of eating Scabbers, just mad the whole time, because something was wrong, and no one would tell her what it was because no one knew. She remembered Draco spitting at her when neither Ron or Harry was nearby, saying “you’re no better than a  _ girl _ .” She remembered feeling euphoria at the feeling, and hating herself for it. Taking so many classes for some sort of fulfillment.

She remembered fourth year, in her skirt, her hair grown longer, tied back with a red and yellow ribbon. She remembered answering the door to Ron, who said they had to have the wrong house, because they were looking for a boy. She remembered the shock, but acceptance, on his face when she told him. She remembered how confused Harry looked, but how readily he accepted her. She remembered that Draco never misgendered her, even when calling her names. She remembered the bliss when Krum asked her out, because she never thought anyone could like someone like her, least of all think she was pretty. She remembered how annoyed she was when he couldn’t pronounce Hermione, because the name was all she had. She remembered how much it hurt when Ron was mad at her, because what if he was subconsciously hating her for being a girl.

She remembered fifth year, meeting Luna, who wasn’t a girl or a boy. She remembered Umbridge saying she couldn’t be a girl. Harry got tortured, so did she, the words  _ I am not a girl, I am doing this for attention _ etched to the back of her hand. How betrayed she felt when Marietta told, because it was all she had, the only place she could be called Hermione without Umbridge yelling. She remembered telling Harry what should be done, and remembered how terrible the Department of Mysteries was. She remembered Harry sobbing because Sirius nearly died, Remus holding him because he was also crying, because he had thought that Sirius, his lover, had died.

She remembered sixth year, Harry confessing everything to them, from Dumbledore’s lessons, to his crush on Draco. She remembered watching Slughorn say transphobic stuff, but praise her, not knowing the girl he was saying was go amazing, after saying that the wizarding artist Nico would be amazing if “she wasn’t such a weirdo, insisting that she was a boy.” She remembered standing up, telling him the singer was genderfluid, yelling at him. She remembered fighting the death eaters, and hearing that Dumbledore died.

She remembered seventh year, having to obliviate her parents, running, running, her being the only smart one between them. She remembered Ron running off, remembered him coming back with nothing but ‘sorry’. She remembered Bellatrix torturing her, calling her a ‘mudblood’ and a ‘tr*nny’. She remembered fighting, and fighting, and seeing terrible and scary things. She remembered kissing Ron, and realizing that she loved him so much. She remembered seeing Harry dead. She remembered the destruction afterwards, seeing Fred, only just saved, in his family’s arms.

She remembered after the war, everyone trying to mend everything. She remembered a tentative friendship between Draco and Harry, blossoming into something more. She remembered fixing the castle, learning what they should have learned.

She moves back into the moment. Luna is telling a story of some sort, one hand waving in the air, Ginny’s arms wrapped around her, with Ginny looking at her lovingly. Draco sits comfortably in Harry’s arms, no longer uncomfortable with being with them all. And Ron is hugging her close, and she feels safe. Neville is also there, sitting on a chair wrapped in a blanket. He doesn’t have a significant other, and he doesn’t want one. He’s happy anyway. They’re all happy. She’s happy.


End file.
